


Let Me Be Clear

by SleepDepraved



Series: Let Me... [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Derek Hale, But Then There's Sex, Filthy, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gratuitous Smut, Group Sex, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Not At All Realistic, Phone Sex, Police Injustice, Porn, Sexual Coercion, Sterek - Stiles & Derek Are Still The Main Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepDepraved/pseuds/SleepDepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek’s eyes instinctively follow the deputy’s hands to his belt, staring a bit too long at the man's lower body before snapping out of it. Shit, his dick just bounced inside his jeans. He breathes in deeply to get a hold of himself. “Um yes, hi Deputy. I’m sorry about this. I heard some guys got into a fight. Is anyone hurt?”</p><p>--</p><p>Derek stands up to two police officers trying to wrongfully arrest a club employee and Stiles rewards him by letting him blow the deputies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be Clear

**Author's Note:**

> Deputy Parrish and Boyd learn a valuable lesson from Derek and Chris.
> 
> SMUT ENSUES!
> 
> (This was previously Chapter 2, but I wanted to turn this into a series so this is now it's own fic.)

The problem with having sex with your boss (twice) is that Derek still has to see Chris at work almost every day.

The first time was honestly just down to wrong place, but right time. Chris called him into the office to help fill in for his assistant Erica, who had to go home early with an emergency. One moment the bar manager was talking to Derek about work, the next he was being pushed down on his knees and faced with a thick dripping cock. And what was Derek to do? Most of the time, people assumed he was the dominant partner because of how he looked. It’s not his fault he was born tall and put on muscle as easily as he did. He loved being bossed around in the sack; loved being told what a good boy he was, and although he had only ever had sex with women before that, he took to sucking dick like a pro. He didn’t count on Stiles watching the whole thing in secret though.

The second time he and Chris had sex with was with Stiles. His best friend had just taken his ass virginity when he fucked him like a prize pig on top of the dining table in the house they shared. In the afterglow, they had confessed being attracted to each other for years and decided to start seeing each other properly in a relationship setting, even sharing a room and bed. Stiles understood him better than anyone and he didn’t just want to boss Derek around and take pleasure from his body, but wanted to give him pleasure as well. He trusts Stiles completely, so when his new boyfriend marched into Chris’ office demanding that his boss no longer ‘sexually harass’ his employee, but that he was going to make sure that Derek got everything he deserved from the man, Derek was more than happy to let the two of them discuss double penetrating his tight hole at the same time while he stood there quietly. Once the terms were decided, Derek was stripped there and then in the enclosed office, slowly lowered on Chris’ rod before taking Stiles as well.

The problem was right now—now that his boss has seen Derek with his lips around his cock; now that his boss has had his hard dick inside Derek’s tight passage. How was Derek meant to get any bartending work done?

He doesn’t want to have sex with his boss tonight, not without Stiles’ permission. It’s not part of the deal. Still, he’s been sporting an erection the whole day that even Danny asked if he’d had a ‘Viagra incident’. Chris, the smug bastard has been calling Derek into his office like clockwork every hour, never crossing the agreed lines, but teasing him to the very limits of it.

It’s actually a relief when he has to go deal with the police who are breaking up an altercation in front of the bar. Or, so he thinks. “What seems to be the problem officer…” Derek starts saying to the nearby deputy, moving to the scene.

“Parrish… Deputy Parrish,” the fair skinned man with brown hair and pretty eyes says as he hooks his fingers around his belt line. “And that’s my partner Deputy Boyd,” he finishes, nodding towards a tall dark skinned man taking down statements from the crowd that gathered.

Derek’s eyes instinctively follow the deputy’s hands to his belt, staring a bit too long at the man's lower body before snapping out of it. Shit, his dick just bounced inside his jeans. He breathes in deeply to get a hold of himself. “Um yes, hi Deputy. I’m sorry about this. I heard some guys got into a fight. Is anyone hurt?” Derek tries to sound concerned yet professional. This isn’t the first time they’ve had to deal with the cops but it’s usually the sheriff, Stiles’ dad. Jesus, does the sheriff know that Stiles and him are dating? The man has been a second father figure to Derek for a long time. He used to have Scott and Derek over whenever their parent’s had to be away. Surely he’d be happy for them right?

“Nothing too bad. Some punk accused one of your… _employees_ … of stealing his wallet.” The way Deputy Parrish says ‘employees’ like it’s a euphemism catches Derek’s attention, but he says nothing and lets the policeman continue. “We were called down, but by the time we got here, well… turns out the wallet was just in his jacket pocket, and the jacket was in the coat room. Your _employee_ ,” He did it again. “claims that the guy tried to rough him up before the confusion was settled and we’re taking statements in case he decides to press charges,” the deputy finishes.

Derek looks around at the other deputy—Boyd?—sees that it’s Jackson who’s being interviewed. Oh fuck, that kid was entitled and rude and should not be talking to the police, lest they got the wrong idea. He nods at Parrish and walks over to Jackson. “Jackson?”

“Oh thank fuck. Derek my man,” Jackson puts his hands up like he wants a low five, but Derek is wary of the uncharacteristically chummy behaviour so he doesn’t bite, forcing Jackson to rub his hands on his jeans and continue. “I’m trying to get this dum… err… deputy to take my statement, but he seem focused on thinking I’m a stripper at our fine establishment.”

“I don’t _think_ anything. I’ve heard others call you a stripper,” Deputy Boyd says, pointing at his statement notebook, looking at Derek like he dares him to make a rebuttal.

“What?—“ Jackson counters in a high-toned innocent voice.

“There must be a mistake,” Derek says. For all Jackson’s obvious posturing, he’s being truthful Jungle doesn’t hire strippers.

Deputy Parrish appears beside his partner. “This bar doesn’t have the required permit for live strip shows, does it?” he smirks.

It’s not a look Derek likes. He’s sick of homophobes insinuating that Jungle is somehow unsavoury because it is a gay club. It’s not the first time this has happened. Well _this exact thing_ maybe, but neighbours were always accusing them of some shady business or another. “No this bar doesn’t have a permit for, nor does it have strippers. Jackson is a go-go dancer,” he says in the most polite voice he can muster.

“Sounds like the same thing to me big guy,” Jordan smugly replies. 

Seriously what the fuck is wrong with these jerks? “It’s not the same thing,” Derek snaps. So much for professionalism. “Go-go dancers may do a strip tease sometimes, but the farthest they go down to is their underwear. They do not strip all the way.”

“Are you seriously telling me that a club like… _this_ maintains the high standards of decorum when it comes to their strippers, I mean, go-go boys.”

They mean a _gay club_ and Derek has had it. “Listen deputy,” he says harshly, “I don’t care what your problem is with gay men wanting to have a safe fun space they can dance and have a good time, but Jungle is in fact a venue with high standards. We don’t just let any rabble in. We turn away more people than we let in those doors,” he points sharply at the long line in front of the bouncer. “And our _go-go boys_ are not glorified hookers who have to show for a dollar.”

The two officers eyes go wide at the tone. If they took Derek’s polite tone before for weakness, thinking they could walk all over him, they would have to look elsewhere. Inside in pants, his dick is still rock hard, feeding off Derek’s adrenaline.

“Yeah—“ Jackson chimed in. “We’re not even allowed to let the crowd touch us, let alone hooking. We don’t even flash our butts often.”

Parrish turns his attention to Jackson, hoping for an easier target than Derek. “I don’t know… I bet a boy like you would turn tricks on the sly. If I ask around, I’m sure someone—“ 

“Shut the fuck up!” Jackson screams, hands balled into fists.

Derek realised that this could get ugly quick if Jackson is baited into throwing a punch at a police offer. “JACKSON!” he yells at the boy. “Calm down, they’re just baiting you.” But it’s too late, and the blonde boy swings a fist at Deputy Parrish. It has no chance of connecting as his partner kicks Jackson to the ground and pushes the boy down to restrain him. Jackson is screaming for them to get off him, and the sound does something it shouldn’t to Derek. It makes him even more aroused. No. That’s fucked up. Derek will not let Jackson be arrested just because two deputies decided to bait the poor kid, even if Jackson can be a jerk sometimes, and especially not because his dick didn’t get the memo that this was the worst time to be sporting a woody. “That’s it! I want to speak to Sheriff Stilinski,” Derek says firmly.

That gets the deputies’ attentions. “You know the sheriff?” Boyd asks while controlling a squirming Jackson.

“You can’t just _demand_ to speak to the sheriff. If you want to file a complaint—“ Deputy Parrish starts saying, but Derek has already pulled out his phone.

Derek pulls up the sheriff’s personal cell phone number and shows Parrish the screen.

“How did you—“

“I’m his son’s boyfriend,” Derek adds without thinking. Shit. He doesn’t really want Stiles’ dad to find out like this.

On the ground, Jackson stills. “Holy shit, you’re finally dating that twerp? Wait. Wait a fucking minute! Yeah that’s right! Stiles used to be a go-go boy here. That’s right you fucking fuckwits! The sheriff’s son used to be dancer here. Ha! Check fucking mate! He can vouch for me.”

Deputy Parrish frowns. “What?! You fucking liars—“

Derek is too hyped up to care what these guys think or that Jackson is potentially selling Stiles down the river. It was like Jackson said. Stiles used to be a go-go boy at Jungle while he was in college. Jungle doesn’t hire the strippers or condone soliciting. They’ve done nothing wrong. “Stiles used to dance here while he was in college. You don’t believe me? Well if you want to talk to him yourself be my guest.” He scrolled down one contact entry from Sheriff to Stiles and hit dial. This was probably better than getting the sheriff involved and having him find out that Derek was dating his son while his deputies were wrongfully arresting Jackson. The call connected and Derek put the phone to his head. 

“Hello!” Stiles said on the other end, sounding half asleep. “Derek, it’s late. If this is a booty call, we live in the same room.”

“Stiles it’s not booty call. I have two deputies out the front of the Jungle. Parrish, first name Homophobe, and Boyd, first name Self-Righteous. They’re trying to arrest Jackson for being a stripper.” Derek says.

“Why you little shit—“ Derek hears Parrish mumble.

“Whaa?” Stiles replies, stirring from his sleep. “Put me on hands free so I can talk to Jordan,” he adds a moment later, sounding more put together.

Derek puts his phone on speaker and aiming his phone forward. “You’re on speaker. Which of them is Jordan?” That gets Deputy Parrish’s attention. _Ding! We have a winner._

“Jordan, it’s Stiles. What did Jackson do?” Stiles asks, almost too politely.

“He took a swing at me. We have the right to arrest him for—“ Jordan snarls.

“Jackson is all bark and hardly any bite. If he tried to punch you then you probably called him something... uncalled for,” Stiles interrupts.

“Some guy accused Jackson of stealing his wallet. These two fine officers made it about accusing Jackson of being a prostitute,” Derek provides, enthusiastic to hear what Stiles thinks of that.

“Ah. And why the hell would you do that huh Jordan?” Stiles asks in a cutting tone.

“We... err—“ Jordan tries but is interrupted by Derek again.

“They heavily implied that Jungle’s standards were compromised due to the fact that it’s a gay club,” Derek gleefully adds. Stiles tone is riling him up. It’s the _come hither and let me eat you alive_ voice he loves.

This time it’s Boyd who tries to speak “We never said--“

“Is that you _Vernon_? Oh I know you wouldn’t _say_ …. you never _say_ anything. The things I know about you two, my my my. What would Erica say? She works in Jungle you know. PA to the club manager. She’s probably in there right now. Imagine if she knew her ex-boyfriend was out front, accusing one of her friends of being a hooker.” Friend was pushing it. Jackson and Erica hardly interacted, but Boyd didn’t need to know that. “Wrongfully I might add. Jackson only does this job because he’s best friend convinced him it would be fun. That, and he’s an attention whore,” Stiles says, ignoring Jackson’s scoffs from the ground before continuing, “ But hey, I can’t really judge. But let me tell you something—he doesn’t need money. He’s fucking loaded. His father is David Whittemore. So I suggest you let him go on his merry way and hope he doesn’t press charges,” Stiles finishes.

Boyd stares at Jordan, and after sharing a look, he lets go of Jackson and stands up.

“If you think I won’t press charges…” Jackson snarls as he shakes off the dirt on his clothes.

“Oh you could, or at least lodge a formal complaint for sure, but the charges will be a big waste of time. Don’t worry Jax, I’ll deal with this. Nothing I hate more than being woken up at 1 A.M. because two of my dad’s boys couldn’t sort out their sexual tension the old fashioned way,” Stiles laughs.

 _What?_ Derek takes the phone off speaker now that the main threat is dissolved, and places the phone to his ear. “What do you mean by that Stiles?” he asks, ignoring the Deputy Parrish’s outrage. Deputy Boyd is silent. Interesting.

“Derek babe. How are you going? Are you hard?” Stiles says sultrily into Derek’s ear now that it’s just the two of them on the call.

Fuck. If he wasn’t already, which he was, but if he wasn’t, Stiles’ voice right then would have done it. “Fuck,” Derek groans.

“Mmm. I thought so,” Stiles laughs. “Do you trust me Der?” He has that mischievous voice and Derek doesn’t know where this is heading, but he will follow the road as long as it goes.

“Yes,” he whimpers.

“Good,” Stiles says. “Can you please pass the phone to Jordan please.” 

Derek obeys without thought, offering the phone to Deputy Parrish. It takes the deputy a while to catch on that Stiles wants to talk to him, but eventually he takes the phone and lifts it to his ears.

“Stiles, please we didn’t mean to—“ Jordan begins but stops when Stiles must have cut him off. The deputy listens for a while and his eyes go wide. He sputters for a moment before he says in a broken whisper, “Okay,” and offers he phone back to Derek.

Derek doesn’t know what that look is exactly, but he takes the phone. “Stiles what did you say to him?”

“Derek, I want you to take Jordan and Boyd into the club. Bring them up to the Chris. Do as I say baby. No questions,” Stiles says in a dark tone which immediately has Derek moving his legs. He gestures to the deputies with his head and they start to follow him, Parrish is looking down at the ground, and Boyd is looking confused but following anyway. Derek nods at the Ethan, or is it Aiden, whoever is the bouncer today as the man moves the velvet rope to let the three in.

“Good you’re inside,” he barely hears Stiles say, loud music blaring all around him. He nods, despite the fact he knows Stiles can’t hear him, and looks around to see that the two officers are still following him. They are, so he leads them past the crowd to the stairs. It doesn’t take long as people instinctively part when they see the police. He leads them up the flight of stairs, down the hallway to the manager’s office. In the front room, Erica is sorting through papers when she looks up.

“Hey Derek— Boyd?! What are you doing here?” she exclaims, her usual sex kitten demeanour turning sour.

“There was an altercation outside. It’s fine now. They just need to speak with Chris,” Derek tells her. He doesn’t turn to see the expressions on the deputies’ faces. He’s on a mission.

Erica nods, but eyes Boyd with a frown. “I don’t even want to know. But if _he’s_ here,” she points to Boyd. “Then _I’m_ outta here. Tell Chris I’m off for the night,” she grabs her bag and makes her way to the exit.

“Erica—“ Boyd calls softly after her, but she doesn’t stop until she’s slammed the front door.

On the phone he hear Stiles laugh but Derek doesn’t bother with it. It’s not his problem what unresolved problems those two have. He moves to the manager’s office door and knocks. “Chris, it’s Derek.” He barely finishes his sentence before the door swings open.

Chris is smirking at him but he sees the police officers and his smile turns into a frown. “What’s going on?”

“Derek, put the phone on hands free,” Stiles’ voice comes from the phone at his ear. Derek almost forgot it was there. He does as he’s told and presses the speaker mode.

“Chris, it’s Stiles. Erica’s gone home… she wanted you to know,” Stiles says, still sounding entertained by that.

“Stiles? What the fuck?” Chris looks around from the men in front of him to see Erica’s desk empty.

“Oh yeah, she had to go. You see the tall deputy who looks like a college quarterback? He’s Erica’s ex. Long story,” Stiles says before changing the subject casually. “Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted Derek to suck your cock?”

“What?!” Boyd says, looking at his partner, but Parrish is just staring ahead expressionless.

“Quiet Boyd. Derek will blow you too if you want, but if not, just stand there and do what you’re good at, be quiet. Jordan, undo your pants,” Stiles says calmly like he wasn’t just bossing around police officers. “Derek find a place to put the phone down and assume your position.”

Derek sets his phone down on Erica’s desk then starts to pull his shirt off. He’s only wearing jeans and a t-shirt so stripping is quick, and he doesn’t waste time. He tosses his shoes and pants aside and finds a place in the middle of the three standing men and kneels, naked. He’s in a daze. All Stiles’ asked was that he trust him. He had no idea his boyfriend intended for him to suck three cocks, two of them the police officers he was just standing his ground to. Derek doesn’t want to imagine rewarding the deputies for their shitty behaviour but it wasn’t up to him. Stiles had taken the reins.

Jordan had his belt undone by the time Derek was comfortably kneeling, but Chris and Boyd were just standing there looking dumbfounded.

“Derek are you in position?” Stiles asks from the phone.

“Yes,” Derek replied obediently.

“The rest of you, I hope you’re taking your cocks out. Isn’t this what you want Chris? Danny told me you’ve been teasing Derek all night. That wasn’t a very nice thing to do. My poor sexy boyfriend has been hard for practically hours,” Stiles pretends to complain. “And deputies. _Let me be clear..._ and don’t misunderstand. This isn’t _for you_. You’ll enjoy this, sure. Derek is very talented with his mouth. Heavens knows why? He’s only ever sucked two cocks in his life, Chris’ and mine, but he’s a natural. So you’ll enjoy him blowing you, but this isn’t for you. It’s for Derek. He’d been teased to within an inch of his limit by Chris. Then you two came along to ruin his night. Get him so hot and bothered, high on adrenaline, with no outlet. He wants cock, needs cock, but I’m at home and he’s got hours more at work.”

Derek moans as he imagines the long hours without release. He’s pleased to see Chris has gotten with the program and is undoing his belt buckle. Jordan has his pants around his ankles and is kicking them off.

Stiles continues his filthy tirade, “And what did the two of you do tonight? You bullied poor Jackson. Jackson is a handsome boy isn’t he. Bet you were thinking about his mouth on your cock. You were gonna throw him in lockup, watch him squirm. You guys make me sick. I should tell me dad to sanction you. I should tell Jackson to file charges. But no, you’re going to help me give Derek what he needs. That’s what you’re going to do for me,” Stiles says dark and maliciously.

Finally, Boyd starts unbuckling. Derek’s cock twitches in anticipation. From the side he sees Chris and Jordan’s hard lengths poking towards him, but they’ve not move close enough that he can reach them with his tongue. “Stiles,” Derek begs.

“Men, stop being mean and please start feeding Derek your cocks,” Stiles commands. “Derek I want you to moan loudly and tell me what’s happening, okay baby?” Stiles adds sweetly just for Derek.

 _Err Hmmmmmm_ Derek hums as his lips close around Chris’s tip when the man has moved close enough.

“Oh fuck!” Chris yelps as Derek’s tongue starts flicking on the tip of his cock, lips enclosed around it. “Good boy. Such a good fucking slut, Derek.”

 _Mmmm hmmmmmf mmmmm._ Derek begins to bob his head up and down on Chris’ length. He allows Chris to pull his head down farther until he is deep throating the man. The taste of precum bursts at the back of mouth as the head of Chris’ cock rubs up and down his tongue.

_Mmm mmmffphshlllp._

After a while, Stiles tsks. “Don’t be selfish Chris. You know that I allow you to use Derek’s mouth twice a week, on Wednesdays and Sundays. You’ll be able to enjoy this again in two days. Just come already and let the officers enjoy him.”

“Fuck!” Chris curses. He takes Derek’s head with both hands and rapidly fucks the bartender’s face.

Derek is grabbing both of his manager’s thighs when he hears the man scream his name and feels the man empty his load down his throat. He swallows with each pulse, letting the hot liquid slide down his throat into his gut. _Mmmm mmmmmm hfff._ Chris is holding his cock deep in his mouth so Derek breaths through his nose, smelling the older man’s crotch and taking the manly musk in. Finally, the man pulls his cock out and frees Derek’s head.

“What do you say Chris?” Stiles asks nicely.

“Thank you Derek,” Chris hums as he bends down and kisses Derek on the lips once. “You’re such a good boy letting me cum inside you.”

Derek sighs as he relishes in the praise and grins wide as he watches Chris slide to the wall, eyeing the others.

“No time to bask yet Derek, still two more men to suck off,” Stiles reminds him.

Before he can respond, Derek feels a hand turning his head and he lets his mouth be guided to a thick black cock.

“What is happening Derek? You promised to tell me,” Stiles complains.

“Boyd is offering me his cock. It’s so thick Stiles. I want to suck it. Can I? Please…” Derek begs Stiles.

“Go ahead Derek,” Stiles agrees.

In an instant, Derek’s lips are breached by the thick head as Boyd cannot wait any longer. Derek lets the shaft slide in slowly. _Yeeerrmmmm mmmmmffshhllp._

“Boyd, tell him he’s a good boy. He’s being so good to you even after you guys were so mean to him. You should apologise,” Stiles growls through the phone.

Boyd grunts in approval as his cock slides in the slick warmth. “I’m sorry Derek. We were wrong,” Boyd moans as he bucks his hips into the man. “I love your… ugh… mouth.” he adds succinctly as he thrusts.

Derek pulls his head away from the thick pole until the tip emerges with a pop. “Thank you Deputy Boyd,” Derek replies, then licks up the underside of Boyd’s flesh. “Stiles, I’ll allow him to come on my face, but not in my mouth,” Derek adds.

Stiles laughs through the line. “That will teach him.”

Derek lick down again, this time taking the deputy’s balls in his mouth. _Mmmm mmmm._ Then he licks up the shaft and pops the dick back into his lips and sucks hard, letting the precum ooze onto his tongue.

Boyd groans loudly and puts his hand under Derek’s chin to tip the man’s head up, baring his throat. He moves close to Derek until his legs are almost over Derek’s kneeling frame and pushes his length straight down into Derek’s mouth. The deputy then begins to dip his pelvis up and down, letting his cock slide into Derek’s open lips over and over. _Shlllllupppp schlpppp slbbb._ Derek slurps up the flesh as it penetrates his face.

“I’m going to come soon,” Boyd tells the group, barely able to form the words.

“Well do the right thing and pull out before you come. Derek is only letting you come on his face,” Chris adds walking close to get a better vantage point.

“Exactly Chris, thank you,” Stiles adds, also sounding a bit more ragged.

A few more thrusts later, Deputy Boyd pushes Derek’s shoulders away from him. Just as his thick cock emerges from the man’s lips, it starts spraying Derek with its juices.

Derek closes his eyes and lets the come rain on his face. The deputy is coming a lot, and it’s dripping down his neck and chin. Finally when the gushing stops and Boyd stumbles away from Derek, he is so covered in hot come he can barely open his eyes. He uses his fingers to flick the spunk aside. “Boyd came so much Stiles. It’s covered my face. I want to eat it, but I don’t want to give him the satisfaction,” Derek whines.

“Eat it Derek. He’s spent now. He won’t know what it’s like to come inside your mouth. Not tonight anyway. You should eat it if you want,” Stiles reasons with his boyfriend.

Derek considers it a moment, then collects the thick liquid with his fingers and sticks it into his mouth. He hums in delight as he licks his fingers clean, savouring the taste, and scrapes more come off his face to spoon into his mouth.

“My turn,” Deputy Parrish says from the side, impatient with need.

“Wait,” Derek snaps, as he keeps licking his fingers.

“Oh for fucks sake!” Jordan curses.

“Uh Uh Uh, this is not for your enjoyment Jordan. This is for Derek. He gets to do what he likes. If he doesn’t want to suck you—“ Stiles scolds before Derek interrupts him.

“I want to. But I’ll only suck you if you blow me too,” Derek says smugly once he has licked Boyd’s semen from his fingers. “Sixty-nine.” He’s wanted to have that smart mouth cop’s lips on his dick since earlier in front of the bar. He thinks he deserves it, although he is concerned that the man might freak out and leave before he got a chance to taste that pink cock.

Derek is pleasantly surprise when Jordan says nothing but sits on the floor and leans on his side. He sits down too then leans on the other side, positioning him head in front of the deputy’s penis. He juts his hips forward and rests his cock head on Parrish’s lips. Derek stares down as he watches Jordan close his eyes, the open his mouth for Derek’s cock. He moves his tongue to the man’s cock and in tandem, they accept each other’s member.

Jordan rolls his body over Derek, taking the top spot of the 69, thrusting his hard shaft in and old of Derek’s warm throat.

 _Mmmmm mmmm mmm mmmm mmmmm mmm._ Derek moans repeatedly as his throat is fucked raw. He opens his mouth as wide as he can and sheaths his teeth as the thick pale cock rapidly enters and exits his passage.

Jordan holds Derek’s cock up towards his mouth and bobs his head, licking tentatively around the glands, only an inch of it into his mouth as time with each bob, taking Derek cautiously as it’s clearly his first time sucking dick, but he’s not anywhere as talented as Derek was during his first time.

The teasing of his cock head is too much. Derek needs more but he isn’t getting it. Jordan won’t take him deeper.

He pushes Jordan’s hips away to complain to Stiles. “Stiles, Parrish won’t take my cock deeper into his mouth, I don’t think I’ll come like this,” he whines.

“Fuck. I don’t know how. Please don’t stop sucking me. I’ll try harder,” Jordan begs.

“Derek, would you let him try fucking you? I bet he would go deeper then,” Stiles suggests cooly.

Jordan is whining with need and Derek thinks about it. “Okay.” He turns around and gets on his hands and knees. “But I need to come soon Stiles.”

“Jordan, I assume you’ll fuck Derek deeper than you blow him. Derek has only taken two other cocks into his tight little ass before today. Boyd didn’t even get to try Derek's cunt. You don’t waste your chance do you?” Stiles teases darkly.

“Fuck. I promise to fuck him good,” Deputy Parrish says as he gets into position behind Derek guiding his spit-slick cock to the tight opening. “Thaaannnk you Derek, oh fuck!” he yelps as his head pops past the rim.

“Ooooohhh fuck,” Derek’s head drops down as he feels his ass muscles clench around the deputy’s hard tip.

“You’re so tight, fuck… what a good, tight asmmmmfffph,” Jordan says before being cut off.

Derek turns around to catch what’s happening and sees Chris stuffing his cock into Parrish’s mouth.

“Stiles, I hope you don’t mind, but I’ve taken the challenge to teach the deputy how to suck cock properly,” Chris says gruffly.

“Oh not at all, Chris,” Stiles laughs. “Boyd, are you sure you don’t want some of Jordan’s lips. I know you’ve been aching to get your cock in there for years.”

Derek watches as Boyd moves opposite Chris and positions his cock on that side of Jordan’s lips. There’s some resistance at first. “Jordan, please,” Boyd asks plainly as he presses his penis to his partner’s lips. 

Jordan opens his eyes wide, thinking for a while, before letting his lips go slack as the second cock pops in. Boyd and Chris moan in unison and start moving their lengths in and out the kneeling deputy's lips.

Derek decides to reward Jordan for his courage and starts bucking his hips, letting the man’s cock enter him deeper, brushing his prostate with each roll of his hips. When Jordan cries out in pleasure, Derek pumps his backside faster, feeling the burn of the hard flesh against his insides. The group moans and grunts in unison, Chris laying praise on Derek for taking the deputy’s long cock. Derek can feel his climax on the brink with each brush of his sweet spot. “I’m going to come Stiles!” Derek screams.

“Mmmppfff Ttffffooo!” Jordan yells through the double cocks in his mouth.

There are loud moans all round, and Derek hears Stiles’ yelp from the phone.

A warm feeling floods Derek’s body as he feels hot come shoot into his passage. He wants to see the man’s expression of ecstasy so he turns around just has his own climax starts and watches Jordan’s blissed out face as two cocks begin shooting semen in the deputy’s open lips. Chris’ come is watery and shooting out fast like piss spraying into the mouth beside his cock. Boyd’s is thick, landing on Jordan’s lips and sticking to the sides. Jordan is crying out over an over again as his abs pulse, offloading his come inside Derek.

Derek come spurts on the floor and his body contracts around the rod inside him, milking its last seed. He collapses on the ground and convulses as his pleasure finally calms. “Stiles—“ he says raggedly.

“Shhhh. That’s good Derek. It’s over now. I’ve come all over our bed imagining three guys using your mouth and hole. You are such a good boyfriend. Perfect boyfriend. Such a good bitch,” Stiles soothes Derek.

_Perfect boyfriend._

Derek could say the same of Stiles.


End file.
